Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014)/Lineage to King Edward III of England
First Lineage King Edward III of England (1312-1377) *m. Philippa of Hainaut (1311-1369) Thomas of Woodstock, 1st Duke of Gloucester, KG (1355-1397) *m. Lady Elanor de Bohun (1366-1399) Lady Anne of Gloucester (1383-1438) *m. William Bourchier, 1st Count of Eu (1386-1420) Sir John Bourchier, 1st Baron Berner, KG (1415-1474) *m. Marjorie Berner (1418-1475) Sir Humphrey Bourchier (1440-1471) *m. Elizabeth Tilney (1445-1497) Anne Bourchier (1470-1530) *m. Sir Thomas Fiennes (1472-1534), 8th Baron Dacre, KG Hon. Katherine Fiennes (c1490-) *m. Richard Loudenoys (-) Mary Loudenoys (c1516-) *m. Sir Thomas Harlakenden (1511-) Roger Harlakenden (1535-1603) *m. Elizabeth Hardres (c1541-1602) Richard Harlakenden (1568-1631) *m. Margaret Hubbart (1577-1634) Mabel Harlakenden (1614-1655) (2nd wife) *m. Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594-1654) Ruth Haynes (1631-1688) *m. Samuel Wyllys (1632-1709) Mahitabel Wyllys (c1658-c1698) *m. Daniel Russell (c1642-c1679) Mabel Russell (1678-1730) *m. Rev. John Hubbard (1677-1705) Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706-c1741) *m. Martha Coit (1706-1741) Elizabeth Whitwell Hubbard (1738-1808) *m. Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) *m. Henry Wainwright (?-1827) Lucretia Wainwright (1810-1886) *m. Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) *m. Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) *m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) *m. Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-2014) Second Lineage King Edward III of England *m. Philippa of Hainault Prince John of Gaunt *m. Lady Blanche of Lancaster Lady Philippa of Lancaster *m. John I of Portugal Edward I of Portugal *m. Princess Eleanor of Aragon Princess Eleanor of Portugal (1434-1467) *m. Frederick III, Holy Roman Emperor (1415-1493) Maximilian I von Habsburg, Holy Roman Emperor (1459-1519) *= Margareta von Rappach Barbara Freiin von Rottal *m. Sigmund Freiherr von Dietrichstein Sigismund Georg Freiherr von Dietrichstein *m. Anna Maria von Starhemberg Dietrichstein zu Hollenburg Freiherr von Barthalomaus *m. Elizabeth Freinn Joel von Franking Christian Graf Dietrichstein zu Hollenburg und Finkenstein *m. Maria Elisabeth Khevenhuller Freinn von Aichellberg Anna Amailie Freiin von Dietrichstein-Hollenburg *m. Maximilia Erasmus Graf von Zinzendorf und Pottendorf Dorothea Renata Grafin von Zinzindorf und Pottendorf *m. Wolgang Dietrich Graf zu Castell-Castell und Remlingen Sofie Theodora Grafin zu Gastell-Remlingen *m. Heinrich XXXIX Gran von Reuss zu Ebersdorff Johanna Dorothea von Reuss-Ebersdorff *m. Christoph Freiherr von Trotha-Treyden Friederike Theodora Elisabeth von Trotha-Treyden *m. Friedrich Ludwig von Tschirsky und Bogendorff (1769-1829) Heinrich August Freiherr von Gersdorff (1793-1870) *m. Augusta Theodora von Tschirschky (1797-1883) Prof. Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820-1883) *m. Caroline Choate (1834-1889) Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) *m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868-1941) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) *m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-2014) Refferences Books *Plantagenet Ancestry, by Douglas Richardson, Pg's. 23, 29, 138, 139, 141, 207 *The Magna Charta Barons and their American Descendants with the Pedigrees of the Founders of the Order of the Kunnemede deduced from the Sureties for the Conforcement of the Status of the Magna Charta of King John, by Charles D. Browning, Pg's. 233 - 236 = from Sir John Bourchier to Mabel Harlakenden *The Governors of Connecticut; Biographies of the Cief Exutives of the Comonwealth that gave to the World the First Written Constitution known to History, by Frederick Calvin Norton, Pg. 3 = Gov. John Haynes's marriage to Mabel Harlakenden Internet Category:Lineages